que fue de hotel transylvania
by rik0999
Summary: Esta historia es de como jonny va entrando poco a poco al mundo de los monstruo, llevando a mavis atreves del mundo, al mismo tiempo que mavis descubre el mundo de los humanos, sin embargo no todo es felicidad. espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de hotel transylvania no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad Sony Pictures Animation y sus respectivos propietarios.

Antes de empezar el viaje part-1

mavis estaba en su cuarto junto a la venta, viendo así la única entrada y salida del hotel, esperando a que el llegara atreves de ese puente, una semana avía pasado de su cumpleaños, ella pensaba salir a conocer el mundo acompañada de su novio, pero hace 5 días se avía ido dejando una nota por debajo de su puerta.

Querida mavis. recibí una llamada en mi celular, ha surgido un problema y tu que irme inmediatamente es un problema grave así que tardare varios días en regresar

Atte. jonystain

Tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla hoyo –buenas noches mi ratoncita te traje el desayuno, tus lombricakes- era su padre, ella sonrió y sostuvo el plato con ambas manos –gracias papa- su cara entristeció y pregunto -¿volverá verdad?- drac tomo a su hija por los hombros y la sentó en la cama, con un tono tranquilizante le dijo –mi niña no te preocupes el va a regresar no olvides que tu eres su "clik"- no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que dijo su padre –bien, ahora come, báñate y luego baja al lobby, iremos a casar escorpiones juntos- dijo para animarla mientras Salía del cuarto y le sonreí, mavis dejo el plato en a su lado y se metió bañar, no sentía hambre pensaba solo en jony, ya avía sentí su perdido una vez y sentía miedo de que volviera a pasar.

Había pasado más de una hora y su padre esperaba en el lobby viendo hacia las escaleras esperando a que bajara, a su espalda llego Wayne –drac que pasa te veo muy pensativo mi amigo- con voz tranquila contesto –mavis a estado un poco triste desde que jony se fue- contesto sin dejar de ver a las escaleras –si cuándo volverá mi primo, ha estado muy calmado sin el por aquí ¿A dónde fue?- dijo Frank mientras llegaba para unirse a la conversación- drac no le habia dicho a nadie para no preocuparlos, solo que jony salido del hotel, con su típico todo de alegría fingida les respondió – bueno supongo que ya debería llegar en estos días - ¿Quién debería llegar en estos días?- interrumpieron unos lentes flotantes –jonathan- contesto wanda que estaba al lado de esposo –es cierto no lo he visto en el hotel ¿A dónde fue?- dracula se puso nervioso con la pregunta –ammm… pues el… ya de ve estar de regreso por…-llego Murray de la cocina he interrumpió –hola chicos, ¿ya llego jony? lo estoy buscando, me dijo que ayudaría a conseguir unas lindas momias- dijo golpeando el hombro de Wayne con el codo mientras sonreí pícaramente.

Drac suspiro y se puso enfrente de ellos viendo así las escaleras por si baja su hija, empezó a hablar y al mismo tiempo se veía entrar una gran mochila por la entrada –no se donde este, se fue hace 5 días dejándole una nota a mavis diciendo que tenía un problema que iba que salir a entender y tardaría algunos días en regresar- algunos monstruos se dirigían a la entrada –drac- intento interrumpirlo griffin –no no, se que estuvo mal pero entiéndanme–.-drac- ahora lo intento Wayne –no quería que se preocuparan o intentaran animar a mavis solo se lo recordarían y la harían sentirse triste–.- drac- lo intento Frank –tienen derecho a enojarse pero–.-¡HOLA ABUELA!- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, todos se acercaron a el excepto dracula pues el chico llego a pararse frente a él, tenía una mochila nueva, se parecía a la de mavi solo que con los colore eran verde y amarillo, Frank noto que ninguno de los 2 decía nada así que el tomo la palabra -¿Dónde habías estado primo?–.-uno de mis hermanos estaba en un reventón en Hollywood, la fiesta se Salió de control y tuvieron problemas con la autoridad – jonny veía a todos pero noto a dracula muy serio y callado – estuvo 2 días encerrado, dicen que la cárcel te cambia pero… yo lo veía igual- dijo cambiado a un todo alegre en la última frase.

Una armadura se acerca así drac frenando de golpe para dar un aviso –señor! Su hija me pidió que le avisara que no se siente bien para ir a cazar escorpiones- jonny se preocupo un poco y dirigiéndose a la armadura -¿Qué tiene? ¿Se enfermo?... ¿Un vampiro se puede enfermar?- drac se voltio hacia el con cara de pocos amigos –está preocupada por ti, no supimos dónde estabas y no enviaste una sola carta- le dijo enojado y alzándole la voz, jonny lo veía con una cara de sorpresa y frustración, con ganas de responderle que no sabe cuál es el correo de los monstruos y que no tienen teléfono humano para poderles llamar, con esa cara dijo –iré a ver a mavis- fue hacia su habitación seguido por drac.

Iban caminando hacia el cuarto de mavis -¿estás enojado abuela?- drac lo miro triste, dio un suspiro, se para erguido y guardo la compostura – es solo que yo también me preocupe por ti, cabeza de cerillo- el chico se rio, eso animo a drac, el reste del camino así el cuarto de su hija fue pregunta sobre los el problema por el que se fue.

Mavis estaba dando vueltas en la habitación caminaba por el piso, subía a la parad, pasa por el techo hacia la otra pared y regresaba al piso, de repente_ tock tock tock, _se dirigió a la puerta un poco estresada –papa no me siento de ánimos para ir a cazarrr…- se detuvo al ver a jony parado en su puerta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par –escorpionesss…- jonny sonrió al ver la confusión de su chica –perdón por salir tan derep…..- mavis salto hacia el para besarlo empujándolo hacia atrás haciendo caer sobre su mochila que evito que se lastimara y ella cayó sobre el, aun con la caída mavis no dejo de besar lo, que ya en el piso respondió el beso agarrando por la cadera –ejem…- dijo un padre sobre protector al lado suyo que estaba viendo la escena molesto, ya que no podía hacer nada pues esa era una acción normal entre novios, mavis se levanto de encima de jonny sonrojada de la pena, mientras que jony se levanto con una sonrisa de vergüenza viendo a dracula –bueno, decía, tuve que irmep…- mavis le puso el dedo índice en los labios, lo miro sonriendo y el también le sonrió, inmediatamente ella lo miro enojado, empezó a caminar hacia el haciendo que caminara hacia atrás y alzándole la voz –no por ser adorable tienes derecho irte sin decir nada, me dejaste muy angustiada- jonathan choco con la pared –te deje una nota- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y levantando las manos en señal de pregunta –si vas a dejar una nota explica mejor te problema, creí que podías estar en peligro- entristeció y miro hacia bajo –ya casi te pierdo una vez… no quiero que eso pase- dijo abrazándolo y ocultando su cara en el pecho de su novio, el solo sonrió tiernamente, la abrazo fuertemente jalándola más hacia el, drac solo vei –okey, si te preocupaste por el, ya sepárense- dijo haciendo señas con un mano, ellos se separaron, mavis cruzo los brazos y vio a su padre con disgusto, jonny se rio –abuela estas arruinando el momento- le dijo tomando a su novia por los hombros -bien vamos a darte tu habitación jony- dijo drac, sin moverse de su lugar, mavis vio a su padre emocionada –los acompaño– dijo empezando a caminar –¡no!- dijo drac -primero tienes que terminar de comer- dijo señalando dentro de su cuarto un plato de lombricakes, entro disgustada a su cuarto, jony la veía divertido –en un momento vengo a verte- dijo mientras seguía a drac para ir a su habitación.

caminando por los pasillos del hotel varios monstruos al ver a jony se apartan o empezaban a murmurar, mientras otros lo saludaban como si fuera uno de ellos –algunos todavía no se acostumbran a la presencia de un humano- dijo drac con voz relajada, que iba caminando delante de el.

Después de caminar unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, Drac se paro frente a una puerta –esta es tu habitación- jony entro y drac lo siguió –de lujo esta es la habitación donde creí que ibas a matar- jony dejo su mochila al lado de la cama y empezó a esculcarla –drac te tengo un regalito- dijo con las manos aun en la mochila y sacándolas dijo –tu propi controlador de mentes secretos, ¡un celular!- drac sonrió y se acerco para agarrarlo, el regalo en si era el empaque con moño pegado –¿para que?-dijo drac un poco confundido -bueno ahora que mavis quiere que la lleve a conocer el mundo creí que te gustaría seguir en contacto, con un celular nos puedes llamar en cualquier momento, donde sea y cuando quieras -drac lo miro serio y sonrió fingidamente.

–siii… jony, hay que hablar sobre eso–.-amm… si ¿que pasa?- contesto confundido el joven –no estoy seguro que mi colmilloncita esté lista para salir a ver el mundo–.-drac, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo la cuidare y nos es que yo me la quiera llevar, si yo no voy con ella ira sola, ella quiere conocer el mundo- dijo jony con el un tono serio que aun asi, suena un poco alegre –confió en ti… pero ella es la que me preocupa, nunca a convivido con los humanos que tal si ellos intenta dañarla- dijo preocupado por si hija –si te entiendo, en un hostal de Brasil conocí a un chico que recién había salido de presión por robo y asesinato en segundo grado pensé que me mataría y se robaría mi mochila pero, no, resulto buena onda, aun que el se fue un día antes que yo muy apresurado, después note que me faltaban piezas de ropa interior- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla y poniéndose a pensar, drac lo miro aturdido por la historia que acababa de contar, no entendía por que le conto –bueno en fin ahí gente mala pero igual pueden enderezarse- dejando de pensar y volviendo ha ser la persona relajada que era, drac se relajo al ver al jony que conocía, despreocupado y alegra contando sus historias sin sentido –bueno, confió en ti para cuidarla – ella es la hija de dracula, no necesita que la protejan, aun así siempre estaré ahí si me necesita- drac le sonrió con confianza y noto que aun tenia el regalo en la mano – y ¿Cómo funciona esto?- después de una larga explicación de 1 hora jony salió del cuarto corriendo, drac le acaba de recordar que había dicho que iría a ver a mavis.

**Gracias por leer, por favor deja tu opinión en un comentario, ¿que te gusto? ¿que no te gusto? ¿Cómo te pareció? ¿Qué errores crees que tuve? Todo esto me ayuda ha mejorar, espern el próximo capitulo en estos días.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de hotel transylvania no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad Sony Pictures Animation y sus respectivos propietarios.**

**Hola este es el segunda capitulo del fic esta un poco largito, ya la estaba escriviendo desde antes de publicar el primero asi que el 3 capitulo talvez tarde mas, no me dejaron ningún reviews la ves pasada :( pero bueno continuemos espero les guste.**

**Antes de empezar el viaje part- 2**

Mavis estaba acostada viendo hacia la mochila que le regalo su padre, pensando en todos los lugares de los que Jony le contaba, volteo a ver su reloj hace poco más de 40 minutos que su papa se lo llevo a un cuarto del hotel, -seguramente debe estarle diciendo que no estoy lista para salir al mundo… creo que me bañare de nuevo, el agua siempre a aclarado mis ideas- dijo mientras se paraba y encaminaba al baño.

Jony llego a la puerta de Mavis estaba apunte de abrirla –joven stein- dijo la cabeza reducida que colgaba de la manija –aaaaah!... me asustaste- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho –hace un rato no hablaste había olvidado que estabas ahí–.-estaban actuando muy tierno enfrente del conde así que decidí mantenerme callada- dijo tranquilamente la cabeza reducida, jonny sonrío avergonzado -¿sigue dentro?-.–no estoy segura ha estado muy callado ahí dentro y si salió no fue por aquí- el joven pensó un momento como saber si estaba dentro, salió corriendo a los pasillos para buscar una armadura, después de dar vueltas un par de minutos se paro frente a una que irónicamente estaba muy cerca del cuarto de Mavis –oye…- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento –Mavis… esta… en su cuarto…?- una bruja esperaba para hablar con la armadura –no esta en ninguna otra parte del hotel, así que supongo que si- con esto Jony Salio corriendo al cuarto de Mavis –¡pero!- dijo la armadura levantando el brazo hacia el, pero la bruja lo interrumpió.

Jony paso por ocho habitaciones antes llegar a la de Mavis la 174, llego a la puerta se agacho y puso un mano en la pared y la otro en una rodilla para recuperar el aliento, la cabeza que colgaba de la manija no le hablo, se enojo por dejarla hablando sola hace un momento, Jony se relajo para recuperar su respiración normal, entro a la habitación -Mavis tu paaaaa…- ella acaba de salir del baño se estaba terminan de poner sus medias a raya perooo… todavía no se ponía el vestido, Jony se quedo paralizado al ver el cuerpo de Mavis, ella se sentó erguida , cruzo sus brazos para cubrirse el pecho y junto sus piernas, se quedaron viendo unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella tomo su vestido y sus tenis, se convirtió en humo entrando al baño y cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

El no supo qué hacer seguía paralizado le había justado lo que sus ojos veían, no reacciono hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, se puso nervioso y asustado –ammm perdón… ya era tarde… tu papa me retuvo y…– ella se rio al ver como su novio se sonrojaba, el chico rio con pena como acto reflejo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla se convirtió en humo y le dio un par vueltas alrededor de el hasta dejarlo volteado hacia la puerta, donde ella tomo su forma original, lo miro con ojos tímidos y provocativos recargándose en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la espalda, Jony le sonrió y se empezó a acercar, ella se rio y salió corriendo, se dio cuenta del juego de su novia y salió corriendo tras ella, no pudo atraparla, ella era vampiro cuando estaba cerca de atraparla se convertía en murciélago o se hacía humo, en un intento por atraparla se lanzo para abrazarla y caer acostado, en cuanto ella sintió su mano se convirtió en humo y apareció atrás de el, al voltear a ver la perdió el control.

Choco tirando una mesa que sostenía un flore y golpeándose contra la pared –ahí! Mi cabecita- Mavis se acerco corriendo y se hinco al lado de el, preocupada le pregunto -¿estás bien?– Jony la miro mientras pasaba lentamente su mano por la cadera de su novia, para que no se diera cuenta de su plan –¡te tengo!- Grito Jony jalando y acostándola sobre de el, abrasándola con ambos brazos, ella se reía y el la miraba tiernamente, volteo a verlo, al ver sus ojos no aguanto la tentación y lo beso.

_**P.O.V (punto de vista) de mavis**_

No sabía si matarlo o abrasarlo, estoy feliz de que el este aquí pero me hiso pasar muchos días de angustia, debo salir del baño el puedo venir por mi y ni lo abría notado, me estaba vistiendo un poco lento todavía no sabía si enojarme o estar feliz, muy distraída en mis pensamientos, continúe vistiéndome -Mavis tu paaaaa…..- escuche una voz enfrente de mi, ni siquiera no te en qué momento se abrió la puerta, Jony acaba de entrar apresurado, me tape con los brazos y cerré las piernas, no te que me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y asombro con la boca un poquito abierta, luego note que bajo y subió sus ojos, en ese momento sentí la mayor pena del mundo agarre el resto de mi ropa y entre al baño para terminar de vestirme, mi cabeza daba vueltas, el estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, sentí que habían pasado una eternidad pero solo fueron unos segundos, aun que realmente una eternidad no es mucho para una vampiro, además…. no se…. me gusto como me miraba. Termine de vestirme rápidamente, quería quedarme dentro del baño, pero no podía quedarme oculta ahí, asi que respire, sonreí y abrí la puerta, mire a jony, se veía muy nervioso y se estaba sonrojando –ammm perdón… ya era tarde… tu papa me retuvo y…– el estaba tan apenado con lo sucedido que se estaba trabando, eso me pareció muy tierno y gracioso no pude evitar reírme, el se rio pero se notaba que seguía apenado, así que decidí jugar con su pena como castigo por preocuparme tantos días, le di un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, me convertí en humo y le di vueltas muy pegada a el para que sintiera un rose, lo deje viendo a la puerta y reaparecí apoyando cerca de esta, lo mire para llamar su atención y funciono, el empezó a caminar hacia mi, aquí es donde comenzaba su castigo empecé a correr a velocidad humana, el reacciono rápido y salió tras de mi, me parecía divertido nunca corría como humano, si tengo prisa vuelo, o si quiero moverme rápido lo hago como humo, sentí que me agarraba por el brazo y por reacción me moví como en forma de humo, reaparecí atrás de el y salto para abrazarme, me convertí en murciélago para volver a estar atrás de el y correr, aun así el siguió intentado varias veces, después de varios intentos sentí su mano en mi espalda y le hice la mis jugarreta apareciendo atrás de el, choco!.. tirando una mesa y golpeándose con la pared –ahí! Mi cabecita- me asuste, no se cuanta resistencia tenga un cuerpo humano, me acerque para ver que estuviera bien -¡te tengo!- grito dando una sorpresa y jalándome hacia el, me pareció muy divertido así que me reí note que el estaba callado así que voltie a verlo, me veía muy lindo no se que paso pero cuando note ya lo estaba besando.

–chicos tengo que arreglar esto, con permiso- dijo una bruja matando el momento, me para y ayude a Jony a pararse –perdone fue un accidente- le dijo Jony llevándose la mano a la nuca, antes de la azafata (la bruja)respondiera algo, le dije a Jony –ahí que ir a comer- lo tome de la mano y lo jale haciéndolo correr al comedor, mas que un castigo todo eso había sido un juego, es mucha más mi felicidad por que el este conmigo que mi enojo. **Fin del P.O.V**

Caminaban hacia el comedor "jorobados" Jony explicaba el problema que su hermano tuvo en Hollywood, las cosas que los humanos hacen par afrentar la ley (papeleo, ir ha hablar con esta y con otro, el jucio, etc.) eso aburrió a Mavis y cambio el tema - ¿Quién es Hollywood?- Jony levanto una ceja –Hollywood no es una persona, es un lugar, es la ciudad de las estrellas- dijo con un tono divertido, lo miro con confundió -¿como? ¿Las casas tienen forma de estrella?- el se empezó a reír pues fue muy divertido lo que hoyo, ella se detuvo, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro enojada –no te burles, no entendí si- rio un poco mas y contesto –perdón pero se llama así por que ahí vive la gente famosa -¿y por que son famosas?- dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos y volviéndolas a cruzarlas –hacen películas- dijo Jony sonriendo y levantando los hombros -¿y como son las películas?- noto que explicarle llevaría tiempo, asi que puso mano atrás de su hombro y intento hacerla avanzar –te explico durante la comida- pero ella no se movió –espera, explícame ¿Cómo se hicieron famosos?- ella seguía en la misma posición y enojada, el no le puso atención, por alguna razón no así que Mavis se moviera, empezó poner mas fuerza y intentar empujarla de diferentes formas, pero no lograba que se moviera, ella solo lo observaba divertida y no pudo evitar reírse –enserio esa es toda la fuerza que tienes- dijo ella muy divertida, Jony se canso y puso una cara gruñón – solo soy humano–.-ya se- dijo ella caminado muy digna hacia el comedor feliz por el ridículo que le hiso pasar, el sonrió y la siguió sin tomar muy encuenta lo que acaba de pasar, pero al estar entrando al comedor, dos armaduras s,e reían viéndolo, las miro molesto, Mavis entro y detrás de ella se oyeron latas cayendo, Jony entro y al abrir la puerta se veían dos armaduras desmembradas en el piso.

–cariño, aquí- se holló una voz femenina, era la tía de Mavis, Eunice, levantando la mano para que los vieran, ella corrió a sentarse junto a su tía, mientras el caminaba hacia ellos notando como lo miraban algunos monstruos y se empezaban a oír murmullos, Frank se para par a recibir a su primo –Frank- dijo Jony abriendo los brazos al ver a su "primo" acercándose, lo cual fue mala idea –Jony!- dijo Frank abrazándolo, jony sepro los labios y apretó los dientes con una mueca de dolor en la cara haciendo ruiditos de dolor –frank, amor lo vas a lastimar- dijo Eunice haciendo señas con una mano para que lo bajara, lo dejo parado en la misma posición en la que lo tenía abrazado y la misma expresión de dolor en el rostro –jajaja lo siento primo, es una emoción que vengas a comer con nosotros de pues de tanto tiempo- dijo Frank dándole una palma en la espalda empujándolo hacia una silla y haciendo reaccionar. Jony se recargo en la silla y con tono adolorido dijo –creo que me rompiste algo- todos en la mesa se empezaron a reír incluso Mavis que soltó un pequeña risita.

En la mesa estaban Frank, Eunice, Wayne y Wanda, Jony se trono la espalda y se sentó –oigan ¿donde están Griffin y Murray?-.-Griffin dijo que ayudaría a Murray a conseguir pareja- dijo wanda sin emoción, jony miro hacia arriba pensativo –ooooh… ¿y cuánto tiempo lleva buscando novia esa momia?-.-desde que yo tengo memoria está buscando pareja- dijo su novia a su lado. -¿que van a querer?- Dijo una gárgola acercándose a la mesa con una libretita y pluma –nosotros queremos un caldo de rata- dijo el Wayne moviendo la mano señalándose y a su esposa –yo quiero un omelet de trompa bubónica y pate de cucaracha-.-yo quiero dedos de lagarto a la diabla- dijeron Frank y eunice, jony los vio un poco asqueado y a su lado escucho a su novia –yo quiero sapos en nogada- todos voltearon a ver que pediría el humano que un poco asqueado y asustado vio el menú, todo sonaba horrible o al menos que no saldría del baño en días –yo quiero de jabalí bañado en osplin sangre(sustituto de sangre) y para el joven lo mismo pero sin el osplin sangre- llego dracula a sentarse en la mesa, el joven humano lo miro confundido –sabe como el cerdo pero un poco mas duro- dijo dirigiéndose al joven que suspiro aliviado.

La comida se fue en platicas, chistes y preguntan algunas sobre a donde irían Mavis y Jony pero ellos cambiaban rápidamente el tema pues sabían que a drac lo molestria, llego el postre era un beigel con queso grito, Jony lo vio gritar y lo miro pensando "deberia probarlo, que tal si gritando en mi estomago, no mejor, no" entonces noto que su novia lo veía emocionada y esperando a que lo probara para preguntarle si le gusto, el no quería probarlo pero la cara de emoción de su novia no le permitía esa opción, dejo de respirar, cerro lo ojos y le dio una mordida después de que dejo de gritar el queso, el beigel era… un beigel normal de pan pero el queso sabias queso agrio o echado a perder sin embargo el sabor era pasable, queriendo terminar con esto rápido no mastico y solo trago, se sintió aliviado de que todo había terminado y que no había sido tan malo, luego oyó un grito proveniente de el, -se te olvido masticar jony sigue gritando dentro de ti- su novia soltaba una pequeña risita al decir esto, el se quedo inmóvil un momento y se desmallo.

**No se ustedes pero yo me desmayaría y si ollera algo vivo dentro de mi estomago, ah y una aclaración recuerden que todas las armaduras son una misma persona lo que ve y escucha una las demás también, este capitulo fue muy largo espero no los haya aburrido o quitado mucho de su tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer, por favor deja tu opinión en un comentario, ¿que te gusto? ¿que no te gusto? ¿Cómo te pareció? ¿Qué errores crees que tuve? Todo esto me ayuda ha mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de hotel transylvania no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad Sony Pictures Animation y sus respectivos propietarios.**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y agradezco mis primeros reviews a LILA2801 y a RENTON-TORSTON ustedes me alegraron mucho el ese dia gracisa**

**Y esta es la ultima parte de este titulo lo dividí en 3 parte por que todo pasa en el mismo dia pero no se preocupen el siguente capitulo ya tiene un titulo diferente**

**Antes de empezar el viaje part- 3**

Todos vieron como Johnny caía de la silla inconsciente, Mavis reacciono sosteniéndolo y evitando que cayera al piso - ¡Jony!- dijo en vos alta la vampira preocupada, todos lo veían asustados no sabían que hacer, ella solo lo movía desesperadamente para que despertara –tranquila mi lagartija esta inconsciente, no sé por qué, pero les pasa a veces a los humanos durante un susto, estará bien solo hay que dejarlo descansar- dijo drac acercándose a su hija para cargar a Jony, ella solo lo veía asustada –ven llevémoslo a su cuarto-.-es..esta bien- no estaba segura de lo que su padre le decía, pero ella nunca convivía con humanos así que no tenía nada más que hacerle caso.

Caminan al cuarto de Jonathan –papa, ¿Cómo conoces a los humanos?- la vio sorprendida no esperaba que su hija hablara de eso –¿por que la pregunta mi ratoncita?- dijo con una sonrisa y su tierna voz con la que siempre le habla su hija –pues quiero conocerlos mejor ahora que saldré andaré con él en diferentes lugares y hoteles- dijo señalando al desmallado – quiero saber más cerca de ellos, debo estar preparada- la miro un poco triste, ella la vio un poco más seria –¡la verdad!-.-ya te he dicho la verdad ratoncita- mavis se enojo y se quejo –¡papaaa!- habían llegado al cuarto para dejar a Jony, entro y lo dejo en la cama, salió cerrando la puerta, lo vio triste, pero serio y enojado con un toque de incomodidad –mavis quiero hablar de algo contigo- dijo drac con tono serio, se convirtió en murciélago y salió por la ventana hacia el techo, mavis lo siguió un poco arta, pues savia lo que su padre le iba decir y ya lo habían platico varias veces.

Drac regreso a su forma humano sentadose en la azotea, su hija hiso lo mismo pero para a su lado, el suspiro triste – mavis…-.-papa ya hemos hablado de esto, quiero conocer que hay afuera del hotel, jonny me va a cuidar- drac sonrió pero en su vos se oía triste –lo se, confió en el… y en ti, perooo…-dijo con un tono de incomodidad, mavis lo veía confundido -¿Qué pasa? Has actuado extraño desde hace un momento-.- hija ya eres una mujer y… vas a ir con tu novio a conocer el exterior, dormirán en mismo cuarto de un hotel, si no es que en la misma cama- lo ultimo lo dijo un tanto molesto –no, espera entiendo, no tienes que hablar de eso- dijo la nerviosa y apena vampira con las manos al frente y haciendo hacia atrás sabiendo el tema incomodo del que hablaría su padre –me…mejor voy a ver a Jony-.-Mavis Wavey ven aquí ahora mismo- dijo drac apuntando al piso en forma de regaño, ella se acerco, se paro con las manos en la espalda y con cara de niñita regañada –sienta, mi niña-.- ya no soy una niña papa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona -para mi, siempre lo serás, mi colmillitos- dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que su hija sonriera – se que el tema no es cómodo pero no me sentiré tranquilo, si no lo hablamos antes de que te vayas con Jonathan- resigna y sin forma de zafarse de esa situación decidió escuchar – esta bien terminemos con esto, te escucho-.-bien…- dijo drac tímidamente –bueno creo que conoces lo básico-.-he tenido algunas platicas, con wanda y eunice- dijo mavis muy seria tragándose su incomodidad - bueno…- drac tomo mas compostura –el amor es de las cosas mas bonitas que ahí, tu y Jony están enamorados-se tono un poco mas tenso y prosiguió –en personas adultas en normal llevar este amor a un nivel mas físico- mavis vio que su padre se ponía nervioso y decidió apresurar las cosas –osea, sexo- drac entendió que su hija si entendía el tema y hablo con mas seguridad.

-ahiii- siento como si despertara después del carnaval de Brasil- dijo Jony mientras se levantando sosteniéndose la cabeza y el estomago, cambio su cara de dolor por nostalgia y felicidad –eso sí que fue una fiesta- estaba aturdido, miro a su alrededor para saber donde estaba, miro hacia la ventana, todavía era de noche miro para ver su celular –4:30 am… ¿que paso?- en un par de horas empezara a amanecer, Jonathan se dirigió al baño para verse al espejo, tenía el cabello aplanado y parecía peinado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza tocando un momento su cabello, empezó a alborotarlo bruscamente, al recuperar su "peinado" se vio al espejo se sonrió a sí mismo –te ves bien, amigo- dijo señalándose con ambas manos y riéndose al terminar.

–señor jonny se siente mejor- le pregunto una armadura asomándose por la puerta del baño, -ammm si, ¿que pasa? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-.-después de comer el beigel queso a grito se desmayo, la señorita mavis y el señor dracula lo trajeron para que descansara- jonny se llevo un dedo a la barbilla mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar -¿de casualidad me pegue en la cabeza?-.-no señor, ¿por qué la pregunta?- el joven se sentía mareado por intentar recordar así que se dirigió a la cama para sentarse –no me acuerdo de nada, recuerdo termine el jabalí, pero de ahí no ahí nada- se paro y ocupo a la armadura como espejo, esta le puso la mano en la frente y lo empujo hacia atrás –vas a empezar de nuevo- dijo Jony poniéndose en posición para pelear –joven Jony, no soy un espejo- la armadura no cayó al probocamiento del joven molesto, este se calmo y miro la puerta –creo, que iré a ver a todos, seguro se abran preocupado por mi- dijo viendo a la armadura y dirigiéndose a la puerta – espere me pidieron que cuando despertara , le pidiera que descasara y esperara para a hablar con usted- Jony volteo confundido suponiendo ya quien seria- ¿hablar con quien?-.-la pareja stein- lo vio extrañado, pensó que sería dracula y su típica charla de preocupación porque mavis salga -¿de qué me quieren hablar?- la armadura subió los hombros en de no saber –no se pero ya vienen para aca- dijo la armadura caminando hacia la puerta.

Jony vio a entrar a Frank y a Eunice detrás de el -¿Qué pasa? ¿de que me quieren hablar?- dijo tomando una silla para sentarse viendo hacia el respaldo y apoyándose en el, la pareja vio a la armadura –yo le dije- respondiendo a sus miradas y salió por la puerta con su paso con sonido de lata Frank y Eunice se miraron –si, esas hojalatas son unas chismosas- Frank tomo la palabra dirigiéndose a Jony –primo! Ammm… veras con lo te tu viaje… pues…-Eunice al ver como su esposo no encontraba como decirlo decidió ser mas directa –lo que quiere te quiere decir Frank- dijo sentándose en la cama -es pedir que por favor no salgas del hotel. Todavía-.-si eso- afirmo Frank, joni los veía confundido y decepcionado –¿¡que!? ¿Están de lado de drac?-.-no no no- se holló una rápida respuestas de eco por ellos mientras Jony quedaba más confundido, -veras primo, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Eunice-.-y queremos que mavis se quede al festejo pues siempre lo hemos celebrado e familia- dijeron Frank y Eunice en ese orden –si no hay problema, solo hay que decirle a mavis- Jony no tenia preocupación sabia que tener un cumpleaños con familiar es como se tiene que hacer, ya estaba amaneciendo, al parecer el sol quiso adelantarse de un hoy, mientras los stain (incluyendo al primo Jony) terminaban de conversar dos vampiros bajaban de la azotea.

Jony estaba solo en su habitación, les dijo a Frank y Eunice que le diría a mavis mañana por lo cual ellos se sintieron aliviados al no tenerle que dar la noticia a su sobrina, sin embargo el no se daba cuenta de en que se había metido del asunto.

Estaba amaneciendo y Jony bostezaba pues sentía sueño, no había dormido bien estos días por arreglar el problema de su hermano y desmallarse por unas 4 horas no es presamente un sueño reparador, decidió recostarse para recuperar energía.

**Es el capitulo mas corto que echo por cierto Muy fuerte el tema que drac hablo con mavis no y ¿en que se habrá metido Jony? gracias por leer, por favor deja tu opinión en un comentario, ¿que te gusto? ¿que no te gusto? ¿Cómo te pareció? ¿Qué errores crees que tuve? Todo esto me ayuda ha mejorar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de hotel transylvania no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad Sony Pictures Animation y sus respectivos propietarios.**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y agradezco reviews a LILA2801 y a RENTON-TORSTON, perdonen por tardar en actualizar los capítulos tuve problemas en casa y en la escuela fue un mes muy ocupado, entre varios problemas no tuve tiempo de escribir, ademas revise y tengo varios errores de ortografía en capítulos anteriores que luego arreglar. bueno aquí el 4 capitulo.**

**Una mañana de humano**

La luz entraba por la ventana, cayendo la cara de Jony, hizo unas muecas de molestia por la luz del sol para después pararse de golpe, esta adormilado y un ruido proveniente de su estomago lo despertó por completo, se dirigió al baño para hacer su rutina higiénica se baño, cepillo la boca y se lavo la cara para ir a comer algo.

Baja al lobby por el elevador, en cuanto se abrió la puerta del mismo vio que el lugar estaba vacio, no había nadie –que extraño-dijo Jony, se dirigió al bar pensando que alguien estaría ahí y tenia razón, eran pocos pero había a quien preguntar, se acerco a la barra y se sentó al lado del hombre esqueleto –disculpa, ¿Dónde están todos?- el esqueleto levanto una ceja confundido (sé que no tiene cejas pero ustedes entienden)-supongo que durmiendo- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su vaso con un liquido azul –oh…- hubo un incomodo silencio entre los dos hasta que el esqueleto hablo –tu no perteneces aquí chico-.-hee a no, tranquilo ya soy mayor de edad… bueno en humano- empezó a contar con los dedos mientras pensaba y pregunto –¿a que edad son mayores los mostruos? Bueno se que los vampiros lo son a los 118 pero en genera-.-me refiero a que el hotel es solo para monstruos, por algo nosotros dormimos de día y ustedes de noche, es para evitarnos- lo interrumpió el esqueleto que dejo su vaso y se alejo caminando.

**_P.O.V (punto de vista) de Jonathan_**

No sé que habrá sido pero algo de lo que dijo me entristeció o dolió, no se pero me hizo sentir mal y pensar que algo tenia de cierto, pero no importa me acuerdo que tuve una plática parecida con drac, es cierto que los humanos y los monstruos no pueden convivir en paz pero no me incluyo, Mavis es ahora mi felicidad y aprenderé todo sobre su mundo para que ella sea parte del mío, aun así a veces me siento en lugar que no es para mi –que es lo que va querer señor Jony- me estiro un menú y de nuevo leí esos nombres que no me dejarían salir del baños varios días, ya sé porque siento que es te no es mi lugar o tal vez son nauseas.

No pedí nada y salí de ahí después de esos nombres necesitaba aire –¡Jonathan!-.-¿drac?- si tenía razón, era él, creí que estaría dormido –que haces despierto creí que estarías durmiendo como los demás y el sol te puede matar-.-Jony Jony tranquilo el sol no me hará nada-.-y por qué no duermes drac- el sonrió y levanto los brazos señalando el hotel-soy el dueño de un hotel y un vampiro no necesito dormir mucho- pensé que era bueno respuesta pero… -¿y Mavis?-.-es diferente, veras mientras mas joven el vampiro es mas débil- tiene sentido pero –¿por que?-.-cosas de vampiro jony me costaría mucho explicarlo- mas razones para pensar que no tengo que ver ahí –drac una pregunta ¿cuando me podría salir con mavis por que?-.-cuando quieras jony eso es decisión de ella y tu ahora si me disculpas tengo que atender el hotel.

Creo que lo molesto la pregunta, revise la hora del celular faltaban 4 horas para que empezara oscurecer y supongo que para que despertaran, un rugido de mi pansa me saco de mis pensamientos, todavía no comía y no creo encontrar comida humana aquí, bueno falta macho para que despierten y el pueblo está a menos de una hora por el bosque, si no me pierdo, así que… si por qué no Salí por lobby así que nadie me vio.

Después de caminar por el bosque por más de media hora vi la ciudad al llegar me sentí raro como saliendo de un mundo y entrando a otro debería dejar de pensar en "Lasalle" vi un restauran de comida francesa, me encanta y con el hambre que tenia se me hacia agua la boca, me dirigí al restauran, comí muy bien pensé que iba reventar de tanto que comí, no tarde mucho así que decidí turistear.

No sabía dónde ir así que le pregunte a una pareja muy amable que me dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, ahí hable con los mayamuna que tocaban con botes de basura y garrafones son gente muy agradable, no sabía qué hacer todavía no parecía que iba anochecer pronto así que di vueltas, me detuve en una tienda de ropa vi una camisa de que llamo mi atención la vi por un momento y no tardo nada en convencerme pero no avía de mi talla -¡Nooo ¿porque soy delgado?!- revise para ver si alguien vio mi locura para mi felicidad no vi a nadie, oí una risa atrás de mi, volteo y a veo una chica más joven que yo en el mostrador, yo solo puede sonreír avergonzado, algo me deslumbro era una hebilla, un cinturón rojo grueso se veía genial lo vi por un momento.

Lo vi unos segundos –espero que no sea para ti- dijo la chica del mostrador que no note en qué momento se paró a mi lado, era de cabello oscuro y de piel clara, de la altura de Mavis, parecía alegre y muy bonita –ammm no, no es para mi obviamente- reí notando el chiste la chica -bueno pues te diré que el cinturón que da muy bien para ropa oscura ¿Qué gustos tiene la persona para que es?-.-pues de hecho ella usa mucho la ropa oscura, pero realmente no conozco todavía sus gustos completamente- la chica se veía muy alegre y estaba atendiéndome muy bien y entre risas me enseño otras opciones para el tipo de ropa de Mavis, pero yo quería ver a Mavis usar ese cinturón asi que lo compre – yyy… ¿para quien es?- me veía con ojos de curiosidad asi que respondí –es para mi novio-.-ohhh…- sonó un decepcionada ¿me estaba ligando? –bueno- dijo dando mi compra y dando un papelito –si las cosas no funcionan con ella llámame- sonreí y reí, en mi vida he descubierto que una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar una situación difícil –jajaja de acuerdo- me despedí y Salí del lugar, creo que me entretuve mucho con ella al salir, se estaba poniendo el sol tengo que regresar al hotel. **_fin del P.O.V_**

En ese momento una vampira se despertaba emocionada por el día o mejor dicho noche de hoy, ella se levanto y tan rápido como su súper velocidad se lo permitió se arreglo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente para ver que no hubiera nadie esperándola fuera de su cuarto, asomo su cabeza para ver los dos lados del pasilla, estaban vacios ni siquiera había rastro las armaduras, camino con suavidad fuera de su habitación para no hacer ruido, volteo para ver que nadie la siguiera -¿A dónde vas tan sigilosa mi ratoncita?-.-¡papa!- Mavis salto del asusto de que la descubrió su padre, no entendía como después de más de un siglo seguía sorprendiéndola cuando intenta hacer algo a escondidas –ehhh… ¿yo?- dijo señalándose con un dedo intentado zafarse de esto -si tu ratoncita no hay alguien más aquí- dijo Drac señalando al pasillo, estaba muy sonriente pues sabía que una vez más había atrapo a su hija –bueno ya, voy a ver Jony- dijo quejándose y dándose por vencida por su padre –lo sé, pero él no está en su habitación se levanto cuando había sol-.-¿Dónde está ahora?-.-no le he visto en un buen rato, supongo que debe estar "rolando" por ahi- drac le puso un tono misterioso a "rolando" causando en su hija una pequeña risilla.

-Señor, hay un problema en lobby- drac le respondió un poco molesto por interrumpir este momento con su hija –¿que pasa?-.-el sr. Hydraslin está discutiendo con la grenlim por comerse su maleta- drac se preocupo de inmediato y hablo con rapidez –santo cielo, hija luego hablamos tengo atender este problema- Mavis iba hablar pero su padre se fue inmediatamente volando –puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Mavis- dijo la armadura amablemente –no gracias-

Después de buscar y preguntar por Jony en todos lados cansada de que no ayarlo pensó que tal vez aun debía descansar, asi que cambiando sus planes se metió a la biblioteca del hotel tome tres libros, salió corriendo a súper velocidad a la cocina donde desapareció una bandeja de postres, se metió a su cuarto dejando caer los tres libros en su cama "atlas mundial" "geografía del globo terráqueo" "ciudades y países del mundo" empezó hojear los libros mientras devoraba un postre tras otro.

**Lo de los postres es raro pero ya verán a que lleva y ya se que les dije que veríamos en que se había metido Jony pero será para el próximo capitulo, quería que conociera otro lado de Jony pues no siempre es risa y diversión, y si quieren saber como se verá Mavis con el cinturón rojo busquen en el arte conceptual de la peñicula.**

**gracias por leer, por favor deja tu opinión en un comentario, ¿que te gusto? ¿que no te gusto? ¿Cómo te pareció? ¿Qué errores crees que tuve? ¡Alguna idea para un capitulo? Todo esto me ayuda ha mejorar.**

**Dejar un reviews por favor estos me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo pues se que alguien le gusta o interesa la historia.**


End file.
